Técnica para superar una pérdida
by Mariohn
Summary: Después de haberse recuperado de la muerte de su padre, Kakashi desarrolló una extraña obsesión por la felicidad. Y qué mejor que observando justo a la persona quien había ayudado a superar su pérdida. Luego del ataque del kyuubi a la aldea, Kakashi se percata que aquel niño está en las mismas circunstancias que él ¿Podrá retribuirle el favor? Viñeta Kaka/Iru


Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Viñeta ganadora del concurso de oneshots fc KakaIru de NC.

No fui beteada, puesto que mi beta también participó.

* * *

**Técnica para superar una pérdida.**

**...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Dos semanas.

Dos semanas, era el tiempo en el que él no había salido de su casa.

El no le conocía, y apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras, pero sabía que se estaba hundiendo en su miseria.

Nadie se lo había pedido, pero no había podido evitar observarle de lejos, desde siempre.

Desde el día en el que perdió a su padre.

Desde ese día, necesitaba de manera desesperada experimentar como se sentía el ser feliz, y él era feliz. Lo veía en sus sonrisas, en sus gestos, en sus acciones. No era un gran ninja, de hecho era bastante torpe, pero Kakashi siempre deseó ser igual que él. Habría dejado de lado todas sus habilidades, por un poco de la felicidad que el otro experimentaba.

Pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que él resultaría ser menos desgraciado que el otro chico.

En la oscuridad de esas dos semanas, como siempre que terminaba una misión, Kakashi caminaba por _aquel_ camino, deteniéndose en _aquella_ casa. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero Kakashi sabía que él estaba ahí. Lamentándose por unos padres que no volverían a la vida.

Kakashi lo entendía. Y muchas veces quiso acercársele para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él hace unos años. Pero ni antes ni en ese momento había podido. Era demasiado para él.

A la mañana siguiente de esas dos semanas algo cambió. Cuando caminaba por aquella calle rumbo a la piedra del héroe, Kakashi le vio salir. Tuvo el reflejo de salir huyendo, pero decidió observarlo en silencio. Vio los ojos marrones del chico mirarlo con curiosidad, pero reaccionando volteó su mirada hacia el camino, retomando sus pasos.

Se sintió nervioso al ver que el chico se encontraba a escasos metros de él, pero haciendo gala de su habilidad ninja, el ambu siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó a la piedra del héroe, Kakashi lo detectó acercándose. Sintió una leve sensación de pánico ¿Y si le había descubierto? Su mente sabía que era imposible, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. Decidió darle la espalda al chico, centrándose en la razón que lo mantenía allí. Se vio embriagado por la nostalgia unos leves momentos, antes de percatarse de la presencia del pequeño castaño justo detrás de él. Pasaron unos minutos, donde Kakashi se preguntó si debía o no voltearse, hasta que la voz del otro le sobresaltó.

–¿Tu también perdiste a alguien? –

Kakashi se volteó incrédulo. ¿Le estaba hablando a él?

–¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

El pequeño castaño se encogió de hombros, para mirar la lápida con tristeza. El peliblanco se encontraba en un estado de shock, que sumado a sus pocas habilidades sociales provocaba una situación incómoda de la que no sabía cómo salir. Jamás le había interesado dirigirse hacia otras personas de forma amable y mucho menos cordial. Los ninjas no tendían a comportarse así.

–Yo… –murmuró sin saber que responder– Soy Kakashi –Murmuró sintiéndose un idiota. ¡Todos en Konoha sabían quién era él! ¿Acaso no podía haber dicho algo más elocuente?

Pero el castaño le sonrió un poco –Lo sé, toda la aldea habla sobre ti, Kakashi-san–

Kakashi simplemente asintió, rindiéndose. Eso de interactuar con alguien que no fuera sus ninken era complicado.

Ambos miraron la piedra desde sus respectivas posiciones durante minutos, motivado por la curiosidad, el peliblanco volteó su mirada hacia el chico, notando su mirada de tristeza. El mismo mostraba esa expresión cuando nadie lo veía. Y sabía que no le hacía nada de bien.

–uhm… –hizo un leve sonido llamando su atención. Iruka alzó la mirada hacia él.

–¿Qué sucede?–

Kakashi no se explicaba cómo podía mantener ese tono amable, que usaba con todas las personas. Haciendo uso de su memoria recordó que el padre del chico también le trataba con la misma amabilidad. Y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza por él.

–¿Sabes? Mi papá y mi mamá murieron hace dos semanas –murmuró el chico, volteando su mirada hacia la piedra. Kakashi lo sabía; el mismo se había encargado de averiguarlo.

–Mi padre murió hace tiempo –Respondió en voz baja, recordando aquel momento. Aquella tristeza y soledad durante días. Aquella culpa… por lo menos los padres del chico eran héroes para la aldea. No servía como consuelo, pero estaba en una posición mejor que él.

–Lo siento… –Susurró en respuesta. Kakashi se acercó hacia él sin pensarlo. Aquel día, había pasado un mes encerrado. Y cuando había decidido que morir le traería mucha más desgracia a su familia, había intentado levantarse sin conseguirlo. Pero en ese momento, había aparecido él. Y le había ofrecido calidez sin pensarlo.

–Están en un lugar mejor…–murmuró recordando sus palabras. Las mismas que él le había dicho, aquel día.

Las 5 palabras que le habían hecho seguir con su vida.

El castaño lo había observado un momento, para alzar sus manos a su rostro intentando detener los chorros de agua que brotaban de sus ojos. Kakashi había hecho lo mismo ese día.

Pero ahora no estaba lloviendo.

No supo muy bien lo que hacía, pero tomó sus manos y las alejó de su rostro, pensando en que se haría daño si seguía restregándose los ojos de esa manera. Y bajo todo pronóstico, el chico le abrasó, gimiendo lastimeramente. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido. No odiaba el contacto humano, pero hacía años que nadie le abrasaba.

Ni siquiera podía recordar de lo cálido que se sentía abrasar a otra persona.

Kakashi le dio palmaditas suaves a su espalda, esperando pacientemente a que dejase de llorar. Se sentía extraño, pero no incómodo. Esperó a que los sollozos terminaran antes de alejarlo lentamente. Sabía, por las reacciones de los demás, que no debía ser brusco en esos momentos.

–G-gracias –Kakashi se encogió de hombros, aunque intentando no parecer indiferente. El chico sonrió, aunque aún con lágrimas en los ojos –Ha sido difícil, pero saldré adelante –Murmuró alejándose y haciendo una leve reverencia –Por cierto, mi nombre es Iruka, espero hablemos por ahí, tengo clases –Se limpió las lagrimas con la polera arrugada que traía, antes de voltearse e irse.

Kakashi esperó un momento para retomar su camino. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió mucho más liviano consigo mismo, como si hacía años que tenía un peso de encima.

Suspiró, dirigiendo su última mirada a la piedra del héroe, antes de volver a sus labores.

Durante meses siguió vigilándole, a espaldas de él y de los otros ninjas. Al principio parecía demasiado deprimido, y tuvo miedo de que intentase terminar con su vida. Sin embargo con el tiempo comenzó a retomar su ánimo de siempre, aunque fueran solo simples sonrisas falsas. Kakashi comenzó a desarrollar una extraña obsesión por verle feliz, cosa que le sorprendía cuando llegaba a pensarlo. Anhelaba ver sus sonrisas puras de niño, aquellas que le recordaban a sí mismo.

Y supo, el día en que le vio convertirse en chuunin, que su obsesión había pasado a otro nivel.

–Felicidades –Fue lo único que dijo tras escabullirse a su lado, antes de irse tan rápido como había llegado.

Se había transformado en un experimento, y Kakashi había decidido experimentar…

…pero aquello lo dejaría para el futuro.


End file.
